


Sparkling Blue Action

by Zlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BBC is a destroyer of souls, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Forced Bonding, Fuckbuddies, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pool Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing Body Heat, Swimming, The Pool Scene, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Two brothers relaxing and trying out their newly bought Jacuzzi. Pouring in water and turning on the heater, waiting for the bubbles to rise up. Beer hand in hand, talking about nonsensical things they encounter, tightening their bond. Few bottles were emptied when they got a visit from their neighbors who brought enough beer and some heat action.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sparkling Blue Action

"Hey hyung, where shall I put in this food?" Felix asks his older brother Chan while carrying one of the boxes of beer and stuff to their backyard.

The older brother pointed his hands to the small table outside, Felix understood and placed all the items there. Flipping the end of the shirt and tucking away the tiny sweat forming on his forehead.

"Stop whistling, it'll become colder again." Chan groans as he tries to tighten the screw on the controller of the jacuzzi machine.

Felix let out a small giggle watching his older brother's hand tremble, Chan, a little bit annoyed at what the younger did, slammed the tool down and walked towards his room.

turning his giggles to laughter now, Felix tried to cover his mouth to stop himself and calmed down.

He rushed back inside and followed his hyung who locked himself inside his room.

"Hyung, come out. I'm joking." Felix knocks on the door while wiggling the knob.

A few moments later, Half-naked Chan opened the door and brushed past Felix who was left stunned from the abrupt scene he saw.

Never in his stay here did he ever see his hyung's body. Chan is very conservative to the point that he always wears a sweatshirt.

Throwing away the weird stuff going over his head, he quickly runs toward his room and changes his clothing.

Walking out to the backyard where his half-naked brother is filling up the jacuzzi with water.

Felix grabbed a can of beer, opened it, and passed it to his hyung.

The two talked about a lot of stuff from what they've been doing at the university, work, politics, movies, etc. When the pool is almost full, Chan circling the hose around and turning the water off while Felix removes his shirt, showing his chest as white as a pearl and climbing up the pool.

He sat down on the small ledge inside, stretching out his arms to relax. Chan shivered as the cold water hit him when followed the younger inside the pool. Sitting beside each other, the two continued their whimsical talk about their life.

Although they live together now, it's only just been a few months since Felix decided to reside with Chan as the university he currently goes to is just a few blocks away from his hyung’s house.  
Felix putting down the can on the edge on his left side started to splash his chest bit by bit with the bubbling water. The vibration underneath and the sudden spurt of water hitting on his lower half is making him feel queasy and weird inside.

On the other hand, Chan is enjoying himself. Slurping his can of beer, constantly pouring himself a handful of water while unconsciously rubbing in every nook and cranny of his chiseled torso.

Felix saw what the older was doing and tried hard to pretend that it’s not making him feel hot and bothered, he felt it growing on his pants -- the movement of water is not helping his case.

Chan gets immersed with talking, especially the most important part -- touching.

His hands suddenly moved to Felix's thigh, gripping and caressing it softly. The younger getting flustered, he placed his hand atop of Chan.

“Hyung”

The older stopped talking and looked at Felix and down to his hand, he tried to remove his hand but saw something twitch underwater.

Chan crooked a smile, instead of removing his hand - he rather slides it deep inside of the younger’s pants.

Felix kept calling his name and almost to a whisper when Chan leaned closer and kissed the young.

The vibration, insect noise, wind howling, and their small gasping are the only noise echoing on their tiny haven. Unbothered by the other things happening around them, the two continue to exchange kisses and tongue.

Chan’s hand moved around Felix while he shifted his position sitting on the older. Sliding his hands inside Felix's underwear, groping intensely his ass. The younger moaned, giving the older a chance to kiss his neck.

Sucking Felix’s neck, marking his younger brother with his passionate love. He slightly bent Felix to lick his chest, pinching and twisting its nipple the younger quiver at the slightest movement.

Both stood up and dropped their pants, throwing them to the side. Felix sat again, back arched to the edge to float his ass while Chan kneeled in front - mesmerized by the length of his younger brother’s shaft.

Sniffing its manhood, Felix placed both his legs on Chan’s shoulder allowing the older easy access to his body. His nipple was hard and swollen but the older man kept playing with it. He can only hold his breath and moan.

A black figure looming over at the end of their backyard, the two still unbothered by it until they heard a loud knock on their door. Annoyed can be seen on Chan’s face, he stood up, grabbed his shorts, and walked toward the door.

Surprise by the sudden visit of their neighbors. A sweaty Changbin was in front of their house.  
He looked like he just finished his routine and came straight back home.

“Can I help you?” Chan asked, trying to hide his excitement and dismay from the interruption. Changbin replied with a smile, pushing his hair backward and eyeing the dripping wet Chan in front of him.

Uncomfortable chan is getting impatient, he stepped back and closed the door when the latter stopped it with its feet. Pushing the door open - pining Chan on the wall. Changbin leaned closer and gave Chan a kiss, slamming the door behind the two immersed in their sudden kiss walked towards the backyard.

Getting sloppy and sloppier, Chan removes Changbin’s clothes, sniffing the leaking smell of sweat is making him aroused. Both brothers gasped when they both saw each other with someone else.

Changbin removed the rest of his clothes while Felix was with Minho inside the pool.

“You planned this aren’t ya?” Chan faced the bulky man beside him

“Yes, and now we do it.” He pushed him to the edge of the pool and pulled his pants down. A throbbing dick welcomes him.

Chan leaned forward to Felix, kissing him while the two guests sucked their dicks. The unexpected orgy is happening now.

Felix and Minho make room inside the pool so the other two can join them, the warm water and machine vibrating are adding fuel to the already lit fire.

The two brothers - Chan and Felix, leaned at the edge of the pool while the other two behind them. Both whimper when Minho and Changbin penetrate their hole.


End file.
